The invention concerns an impact dissipator to protect the human body.
The field of application of the invention consists of the protection of endangered bones and joints. In older persons, the area of the hip is particularly endangered. A further application of the invention is the protection of organs.
In older persons the fracture of the femur near the hip joint is the most frequent bone fracture. Investigations show clearly that the number of these fractures of the femur close to the hip joint increases with the age of the person. Per-Axel Alffram in "An Epidemiologic Study of Cervical and Trochanteric Fractures of the Femur in an Urban Population", Acta orthop. scand. Supplementum No. 65, 1964, Malmo, showed unambiguously that the most frequent cause of such fractures of the femur are light falls. The inventor's own investigation confirmed these findings.
The occurrence of such fractures of the femur near the hip joint results in long stays in a hospital and an extended duration of the illness for the persons afflicted. Mortality is relatively high. In the Federal Republic of Germany, the number of fractures of the femur in older persons amounts to approximately 40,000 per year. Fractures of the femur of this type represent not only a problem of preventive medicine, but also of social medicine.
For orthopedic purposes, pressure cushions or pads of foam or sponge rubber are known, see, for example, DE-GM No. 19 02 645 or DE-GM No. 77 15 810. Such pressure cushions are intended to apply pressure to or provide support for a certain skin or tissue area. Pressure cushions of this type are not suitable for use as impact absorbers to absorb as much impact or fall energy as possible.